headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Antiope
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Bana-Mighdall | associations = Amazons of Bana-Mighdall | known relatives = Hippolyta Amazon "sister". Diana Amazon niece. Also known as Wonder Woman. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Wonder Woman'', Vol. 1 #312 | final appearance = | actor = }} Antiope is a figure of Greek mythology. She is member of the immortal race known as Amazons, and is presented as the daughter of Ares, and the sister to Hippolyta and Melanippe. She became the wife of the Greek hero Theseus. In speculative fiction, Antiope is most often interpreted as a supporting character in the Wonder Woman family of comic book titles published by DC Comics. She first appeared as part of the Pre-Crisis Silver Age (Earth-One) era of story continuity in the pages of ''Wonder Woman'', Volume 1 #312 in February, 1984 in a story titled "Escape". The character was re-imagined for Post-Crisis continuity and re-introduced in the first issue of the second ''Wonder Woman'' comic book series in 1987. Silver Age The Earth-One version of Antiope had red hair and did not appear to have any familiar connection to Hippolyta. In fact, she openly opposed her, believing that a treacherous Amazon named Sofia Constantinas had been secretly guiding Hippolyta's actions, even going so far as to force her own daughter, Princess Diana, to turn against them. Wonder Woman 312; "Escape". Modern Age Antiope, and the rest of the original Amazons, were born from the souls of slain women and resurrected by the Gods of Mount Olympus. These spirits rose from the depths of the Aegean Sea and mingled with the clay of the seabed, giving them form and function. Hippolyta, was the first to rise from the sea, with Antiope following second. As the first of the Amazons, the two regarded each other as sisters. The remaining spirits were reborn in short order, giving birth to the modern day Amazonian race. Antiope and Hipppoylta eventually parted company with the latter going off establish an Amazon society on the isle of Themyscira. Those who followed Antiope traveled abroad, and became a "Lost Tribe" of Amazons. They journeyed into the deserts of Ancient Egypt and founded the city of Bana-Mighdall. Notes * The DC Comics version of Antiope was created by writer Dan Mishkin and artist Don Heck based on concepts originally developed by writer William Moulton Marston. * The Post-Crisis version of Antiope was created by writer/artist George P rez. * Another version of Antiope appeared in the digital series and comic book adaptation, The Legend of Wonder Woman. * The Post-Crisis version of Antiope was originally presented with black hair, but later appearances show her with blonde hair. Wonder Woman Vol 2 177; "Paradise Found". * Mala of Bana-Mighdall, Keeper of the village's tabernacle, showed Princess Diana a statue of Antiope. Diana was surprised to find that the likeness was a spitting image of herself. Wonder Woman Vol 2 0; "The Contest: Part 2 - The Blind Eyes of Time". See also External Links * * Antiope at Wikipedia * References ----